


Belong |GreenStorm| Morro x Lloyd

by XxghostspromisexX



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Greenstorm, Greenwind, M/M, Morro - Freeform, Morryd, Ninjago, lloyd - Freeform, morroxlloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxghostspromisexX/pseuds/XxghostspromisexX
Summary: Lloyd meets up with Morro, wanting to bring him back.Morro has something on his mind. Can he share it?Will Lloyd accept his feelings and return them?
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Kudos: 11





	Belong |GreenStorm| Morro x Lloyd

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this story is old-

Lloyd frowned. He knew he shouldn't be in the place he was. Though he felt something inside of him; Something telling him he'd be safe. 

Would he?

He remembered what it was like having him in his head before.

His thoughts...

Everything that went on in that man's head...

Nothing like he'd ever seen before.

Heard before. 

The thoughts that made Lloyd uncomfortable. Frightened. Anything was better than a majority of those thoughts becoming a reality. 

Him...

I'm always thinking about him. 

He knew Sensei would disapprove of him casually approaching him.

Or would he? 

Maybe so...Maybe not...

I'm just here.

Meeting him.

Talking.

Changing him.

Bringing him back.

Lloyd took a deep breath, and continued onwards. He felt overwhelmed.

What if it happened again? 

What if he was in control again?

No. Don't think that way. He wouldn't do that again.

Lloyd suddenly stopped. He was here. He looked around, noticing the cold aura. He slightly shivered. 

A voice came up behind him, and hands were placed upon Lloyd's shoulders. "Do it again...I liked that." 

Lloyd froze. "Don't jump up on me..." 

"What else do I do?" The voice smirked.

He is acting weird... He's being weird...

Lloyd sighed, and snapped out of his state of shock. "I came to talk." 

"About?" 

"Morro, you know what." Lloyd's voice cracked slightly when he spoke the man's name. Morro grinned. "An apology?" His lips brushed up against Lloyd's ear. Lloyd pulled away and turned around, staring at the man before him. "Don't ever do that again!" He cried.

Morro grinned, "Oh, I will."

Lloyd pouted. Morro kept grinning. 

"Why are you grinning?" Lloyd asked. He added, "What's your evil scheme?" 

Morro laughed. "Evil scheme? What, you think I'm going to possess you again? Is that it?" 

"Maybe." Lloyd responded. 

Morro lowered his voice to a seductive, alluring tone, "You know you want me inside you." 

Lloyd seemed to growl a bit. "Never." 

Morro simply smiled. 

Lloyd frowned. "Anyways...The reason I came." 

"Come to tell me I'm the rightful owner to the title of Green Ninja?" Morro placed a hand on his hip. 

"Not this again..." Lloyd muttered.

Morro sat down on the cold pavement, and patted the ground next to him, telling Lloyd to sit too. 

Hesitating, Lloyd did so. "I'm listening." 

Morro leaned forward a bit. 

He's serious now? 

Lloyd cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you to come with me. You can be among the rest of us. Instead of being alone." Lloyd started. 

"It isn't the others that I need in my life." Morro had a blank expression. 

"Then what?" Lloyd asked. 

Morro froze now. 

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Morro shrugged. "It's nothing." 

"It's not nothing. If you'll change who you are, and become someone people can rely on, I can get you that something you want." Lloyd seemed determined to receive an answer.

"You say that now. Yet you don't know what it is I truly want." Morro said, his voice lower than Lloyd had ever heard. 

"Look, if it's to be the Green Ninja..." Lloyd trailed off. 

"No, not 'To be', you could say... It's more of a...'To want'." Morro could've been whispering.

"Want?" Lloyd questioned. 

Morro nodded. "I don't get it. You do want to be the Green Ninja or you don't." 

Lloyd was clueless as to what was being attempted to say. 

"I don't want to be the Green Ninja. I want to have the Green Ninja." Morro said, his words having no space between them. 

"Have the Green Ninja?" Lloyd froze again. You must be kidding...

Morro nodded.

"By that, you mean..." Lloyd was speechless. 

"Continue." Morro prompted.

"You...want the Green Ninja to...extract his power?" Lloyd threw a purposeful inaccurate answer. 

"No, Lloyd...I think you know." Morro exhaled, not breaking the eye contact he had somehow made with Lloyd.

"I am trying to steer away from what I think you're about to say. If you are going to say what I'm sure you're going to say, I think you know that that isn't right. Who would approve of..." Lloyd stopped. 

Morro chuckled. "So you've figured it out?" Morro inquired. Lloyd didn't respond, so Morro went on.

"I don't know what it is...I'm just always thinking about you. Anything about you at all," Morro took a breath, "It's just your innocence. You have such innocence that anyone could long for. Anyone else I've met has this air around them that clearly states they don't have pure minds such as you. Lloyd, you're like an angel." Morro said, his voice in undertone until he spoke his last word, his voice then lightening up. Lloyd had a started expression. "Angel?"

"When I did the things I did...I knew how much it would hurt you and the others around you...but I just needed you close to me. Just the thought of you being around others when I was the one who truly wanted to be in your presence made me so...upset. Jealous. So I really just wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave. It was never really about becoming the green Ninja." Morro explained. 

"I never knew..." Lloyd looked down. 

"Not expected." Morro half smiled.

"Morro." Lloyd looked at the man beside him. Morro had been looking at the ground, so he looked up over his lashes.

"Are these feelings truly what you feel?" Lloyd asked, receiving a nod. "You know they are."

Morro looked up again, noticing Lloyd's shining green eyes, reflecting the light of the street lamp that was across from them. The light of the moon perfectly shaded his face, his features standing out. Lloyd then noticed Morro staring. He blushed. Morro smirked. "What?" Lloyd pouted. "Nothing." Morro laughed.

"Lloyd? Will you.." Morro started. "Will I?"

"Will you...return these feelings?" Morro asked.

"I don't know...I don't even know if you're being sincere." Lloyd couldn't say 'Yes'. 

"I can prove it." Morro whispered. 

"Can you?" Lloyd didn't think so. 

Morro leaned in closer to Lloyd, close enough to feel his breath. Lloyd didn't see anything coming.

Morro quickly kissed him. Lloyd's eyes widened. 

"Enough proof?" Morro asked. 

"Y-yes..." Lloyd said, shocked.

"What do you think now?" Morro questioned. 

"I think..." Lloyd thought for a moment. "I think...I think you're worth the try." He smiled. 

Morro's face lit up, his concerned look disappearing.

The two boys exchanged quick smiles, and Lloyd hugged Morro. "Now you won't be alone. You'll come back with me, right?" 

Morro nods in agreement. "I will." 

Lloyd stood up, offering Morro a hand.

Morro took it, and then the two walked hand in hand back home, which was now a place for another person.

Lloyd knew he'd done the right thing. Plus, he'd done what he came to do. 

He felt safe.

Morro was glad he was able to tell Lloyd his feelings. To make it better, he himself was thought of the same way. 

He felt secure.

Lloyd knew. Morro knew. They both knew that they had found the person that would accept them the most.

Lloyd no longer had to fear what he feared most.   
Morro didn't need to try to take the title that wasn't his.

Lloyd showed Morro to accept the things you could not change.  
Morro showed Lloyd that you need to get to know a person before you judge them.

The two needed each other, and they each knew that was the truth.


End file.
